(Un)Predictable Love
by sora tuing tuing
Summary: Mereka telah berteman sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dari masa trainee sampai akhirnya debut dan masuk di grup yang sama. Mereka selalu melakukan apapun bersama, menanyakan pendapat satu sama lain ketika akan mengambil suatu keputusan dari hal yang kecil sampai hal besar, sampai suatu hari salah satu diantaranya menyadari perasaan lain yang tumbuh di tengah persahabatan mereka.
**Title : [un]Predictable Love**

 **Pairing : HaeHyuk**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan member SuJu yang lain**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri yang saat ini sedang terikat kontrak dengan SMEnt**

 **Warning : Boys Love, EYD benar-benar berantakan, plot aneh, typo(s) dan masih banyak keanehan dan keganjilan lain dalam ff ini**

 **Summary : Mereka telah berteman sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dari masa trainee sampai akhirnya debut dan masuk di grup yang sama. Bagai dua orang anak kembar, mereka selalu melakukan apapun bersama, menanyakan pendapat satu sama lain ketika akan mengambil suatu keputusan dari hal yang kecil sampai hal besar, sampai suatu hari salah satu diantaranya menyadari perasaan lain yang tumbuh di tengah persahabatan mereka. HaeHyuk fanfic.**

.

.

.

.

.

Ranjang yang telah terisi oleh satu tubuh itu kini bergerak pelan karena telah disusupi oleh tubuh yang lain.

Walau pelan tapi tiap pergerakan namja yang baru datang itu tetap bisa dirasakan oleh namja satunya yang sedari tadi sudah memejamkan matanya itu. Hanya memejamkan mata tanpa bisa tertidur walau tubuh dan hatinya sudah lelah.

Dengan pelan namja yang baru datang itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang namja satunya.

.

.

Lagi…

Walau samar aku masih bisa mencium parfum yeoja itu menempel di pakaianmu.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa larut sekali?" tanyaku ketika merasakan lengannya melingkari pinggangku dari belakang.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyamu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memandang wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

Kembali aroma yeoja itu tercium oleh indera penciumanku.

Sesak. Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan.

Kucoba menyunggingkan senyum termanisku, "Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam padamu terlebih dulu" ucapku sambil mengelus surai lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali?" tanyaku kembali

"Tadi ada sedikit kendala saat syuting jadi prosesnya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan" jelasmu singkat begitu meyakinkanku.

Hhmm, kau memang aktor yang hebat. Aku rasa sebentar lagi Siwon akan mendapat saingan berat dalam dunia akting. Akan tetapi tahukah kau, bau yang terus-terusan kau hirup lama-lama akan memudar di indera penciumanmu karena kesensitifannya berkurang? Tapi tidak pada indera penciuman orang lain dan itu yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Jika saja parfum yeoja itu tidak berbekas di pakaianmu mungkin aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu barusan.

"Kau bau, apa kau tak mau mandi dulu sebelum tidur?" tanyaku yang sudah tak kuat menghirup aroma menyesakkan itu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu. Lagipula badanku juga sudah lengket semua" katamu sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

Kulihat punggungmu yang semakin menjauh, rasanya begitu sesak saat melihatnya.

Kau tahu, seperti salah satu nama julukan yang kau dapat, Pinokio, terkadang aku sangat berharap kau memiliki keistimewaan sepertinya.

Hidungmu akan bertambah panjang jika kau berbohong, andai saja itu terjadi maka kau tak akan berbohong lagikan padaku?!

Tes

Air mata menetes di pipiku.

Kembali sesak kurasakan menghimpit dada, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti seorang istri yang mencurigai suaminya sedang berselingkuh?!

Arrghh, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, aku bahkan tak berhak kecewa padanya karena kami tak punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Ya, sahabat, itulah yang harus kutekankan sekali lagi di dalam kepalaku. Namun sepertinya otak dan hatiku tak mau mendengar perintahku lagi.

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan ini tapi kenapa kau selalu bisa menghancurkan pertahananku hingga aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh begini?!

Kuusap air mata yang menetes tadi dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menetralkan perasaan dan wajahku, aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan 'kenapa' atau 'ada apa' ketika kau kembali nanti.

.

.

Kulihat kau berjalan menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

Angelic smile itulah yang membuatku bertahan di sisimu.

Senyum yang sangat manis dengan tatapan mata yang lembut itulah yang selalu berhasil menguatkanku lagi disela-sela hancurnya hatiku.

"Malam ini dingin sekali, bolehkah aku tidur memelukmu?"

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu tidur dan memelukku tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut tapi langsung berubah dengan senyuman.

"Berarti selama ini kau tak keberatan kan jika kupeluk?" Senyum mengembang tercetak jelas di wajah tampanmu.

Rasanya panas menjalari kedua pipiku, aish, aku harap wajahku tak memerah tapi kurasa itu mustahil.

"Diam adalah tanda setuju. Kuanggap itu adalah persetujuan darimu, jadi aku tak akan sungkan lagi" katamu sambil melompat ke atas ranjangku yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang ini.

"Hae, jangan melompat ke ranjangku seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kaki ranjangnya patah?!" omelku

"Hwehehe, aku merindukanmu Hyuk" ucapmu sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kurasakan tanganmu mulai membelai lembut puncak kepalaku, mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi yang indah untuk melupakan sejenak sakitnya hatiku yang juga karenamu.

.

.

.

bisa end atau tbc

bukan bermaksud bertanya atau sok songong, tapi saya bikin ff ini emang dengan format seakan bisa menjadi ff 1 shot

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~~

Long time no see~ #plak

Boleh sedikit curhat?

Saya sedang mencoba menumbuhkan gelora menulis lagi, rasanya kangen, dulu yang saya ingat saya belum jatuh cinta pada dunia menulis, lalu apa sekarang sudah? jawabnya juga masih belum~ #plak

tapi ntah kenapa kenangan2 masa lalu memanggilku lagi .

mohon koreksinya ya kalau ada yang berkenan membaca, gomawo~


End file.
